A Lois and Clark's Thing
by Jetslay
Summary: Lois and Clark are expecting. See how she and Clark deal with all the stages of her pregnancy. Clois. One-shot.


**Pairings:** Clark and Lois.  
 **Rating:** PG-13.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville and its characters.

 **Summary:** Lois and Clark are expecting. See how she and Clark deal with all the stages of her pregnancy. One-shot.

-º-

Lois had been pregnant for over a month. The morning sickness were a cute remind of her state at first, but now it had become an annoying routine that ruins her mood everyday. Clark and his sweetness usually escapes from her wrath, the same can't be said about her co-workers. But the truth was she liked the power that the pregnancy gave to her, including over Perry.

The bad side of it, though, was that he avoided to give her the best assignments, the ones where danger was at its side. She could sense Clark and Perry were plotting ways of keeping her out of the top articles. Lois wanted to confront them, but she knew they were right. She must step back for this baby.

"Ugh." Lois left the bathroom of her apartment, her hand on her stomach. "I swear I'll deliver this baby through my mouth. And my breasts hurt."

Clark was on the bed reading a book. He looked at her and put the book down on the nightstand. "I know it's hard, honey." He tapped on the sheet, signaling for her to lay down. "But I promise it'll all be worth it in the end."

She climbed into bed. "I know." She gave him a peck on his lips. "Still, I'm happy with all of it. This baby will complete our lives."

"Yeah." Clark put a hand on her waist and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm feeling a little sick. You don't mind if we just sleep tonight, do you?" Lois conveyed an apologetic look.

Clark smiled at her and nodded. "Of course not." He gave her a goodnight kiss and then spooned her.

In the middle of the night, an unusual sound woke up Clark. He is no stranger of waking up at this time of the day after hearing a cry for help, but this was different, its sound doesn't come from the mouth neither is crying for help, it's a heatbeat announcing that a new life is coming. And it's from his child.

His mouth opened in a wide smile, he was enchanted by that sound.

Lois's eyes opened slowly, puzzled by the way Clark was staring at her belly. "Anything wrong?"

"The baby… His heart is beating."

"What?"

"I can hear it. It's beautiful as yours."

"How is it?"

"It's fast, it's really fast."

Lois smiled. "This is it, isn't it? Our baby is definitely coming to this world."

"Yes," he replied, still hearing its hearbeat.

Lois got to experience the same emotion that Clark did tonight the next day when they visited Emil for an ultrasound.

-º-

Second month.

Lois still felt nausea and tiredness sometimes, but the affects of the morning sickness diminished considerably. Her stomach now focused on food.

Having Superman as husband was a dream come true for a pregnant woman, it allowed for her cravings to go wild. Besides the donuts from the candy store next to the Daily Planet, Clark had brought to her chocolate from Switzerland, tacos from Mexico, Belgian pancakes, cod from Portugal, and others specialties.

Her most recent craving was an ice cream from Toscana, Italy, considered the best in the world. Clark brought her three flavors, cheesecake, pistachio, and wild cherry. "Here. Enjoy."

She took it. "Mmmm. Oh, my god, that's so good!"

Clark watched her with a proud smile on his face.

She looked at him. "Want some?"

He shook his head. "It's all yours."

Lois took another spoonful. She then looked at him and raised an eyebrow, bitting her lower lip next. She put the spoon on the countertop and covered two fingers with wild cherry ice cream. Lois then raised her hands to his mouth, covering his lips with ice cream.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked, puzzled.

She sucked and licked the ice cream out of his lips. "This tastes amazing." She then did the same with the cheesecake and pistachio flavors.

Clark let her have it, resisting the urge to give in to his own desires.

Lois sat on the countertop and pulled him close to her. She covered his neck with ice cream and started sucking it.

Clark moaned and was unable to resist anymore. He cupped her chin and leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her senseless, barely giving her time to breath. His tongue found hers. His lips brushed and sucked hers. He was hungry for her lips, for her touch, for her scent. It was his own craving.

He pulled back to cover her lips with ice cream, sucking and licking it next. He rested his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes and smiled. "You wanna go to bed?"

"I kind of like here."

"Okay. Just let me know when it gets uncomfortable." She nodded and he then kiss her again, his mouth soon finding her neck. Clark took off her nightgown and threw it across the room, leaving her only in her bra and panties.

Clark dropped some ice cream on her chest and belly. He started licking those places, causing her to groan. When he was about to remove her bra, she stops him.

"My turn," Lois said. She freed herself from his embrace and pulled him against the countertop. She took off his shirt and, much to his surprise, his pants and boxer, too, leaving him completely nude.

He raised an eyebrow. "No foreplay?"

"Nah, I just have a different plan for our fun." She kissed him and then dropped on his body what was left of the ice cream.

"Oh."

Lois grinned at him. She got down on her knees, and licked from his foot all the the way up to his chest, bitting some areas on the way.

Clark embraced her and his hands found the clasp of her bra, removing it. He touched her bare breast. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little."

He nodded and then gave chaste kisses on her breasts. His mouth moved to the place above it, his nose touching her skin lightly. Clark then lifted her up and settled her down on the countertop. He took off her panties while kissing her.

Their bodies joined in a steamy rhythm, leaving them almost breathless. So much desire, so much passion. Lois screamed his name when she reached the orgasm.

They kept kissing. "Ready to go to the bed?" He asked, his mouth near hers.

"I hope you don't mean sleep."

Clark smiled. "I'll take this as an yes." He then carried her toward their bedroom.

-º-

It was the third month now and her baby bump was starting to show. "Yeah, Chlo, I'm fine. Did you see the picture I sent you?" Lois was in front of the mirror admiring her baby bump and talking to Chloe on the cellphone.

"Yes, I did. Cuz, you're looking fantastic. Clark must be loving your new state," Chloe said.

"You know Smallville. He does what I ask and don't ask everytime."

"You're really lucky, Lois. You two are going to be amazing parents."

"I hope so." She looked at the clock. "I'm late. I have to go to work, Chloe."

"Okay, I'll see you next week. And be careful. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

After hanging up the phone, Lois looked at some papers. About a week ago she found out that a new drug started to be sold in Metropolis, giving average strength for a day to anyone who took it. Funnily enough, they called it "Superman drug". It could be considered a great discovery if not for the fact it caused heart attack in most of its users.

Lois received a tip from one of her contacts that an important deal involving it would happen this afternoon in one of the abandoned docks of Metropolis. She knew it was dangerous, part of her tried to fight it, but her curiosity and desire to write a breaking news article won at the end. Clark and Perry would be mad at her for going there alone but at least she wouldn't feel this useless anymore.

Reaching the dock, she saw three men talking, one of them was really big and muscled. She turned the recorder on.

"We finally succeeded in our experiment. This man is the proof that our drug is capable of giving people strength like Superman," one of the man said, pointing to the big guy next to him.

"Does it work with anyone?" The other man asked.

"Unfortunately, only men with strong heart and healthy bodies can take it. Your men in the army, for instance."

A nauseating pain suddenly started to hit Lois. "Oh, not here." She raised her hand to her head and then passed out.

A few minutes passed and Lois woke up with cold water thrown at her face, tied to a chair. "Look if it isn't the illustrious Lois Lane. I can see the rumours of your pregnancy were true," the dealer said. "Is there anything else with you besides the recorder and your cellphone?"

"Yes, a baby. Shocking, I know," she mocked.

"Finish it quickly. We have to get out here," the buyer said.

Lois gulped. She thought about begging for her and her baby's life, but these men clearly didn't care about them.

The dealer signaled to his bodyguard. "Do it."

The man grabbed Lois by her neck, lifting her in the air. She tried to free herself, but his grip was too strong.

When Lois started to cough because of the lack of oxygen, Superman showed up, freeing her and throwing the man against the wall, knocking out the other two men next. He turned back to Lois, untying her. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you somewhere?"

"I'm fine," she said, her voice shaking a little. "Look out!"

The man reappeared behind Superman ready to punch him, but Clark quickly turned around and grabbed his fist. "Hmm. Strong fist. Not enough to hurt me, though." He then pressed it, making the man scream in pain. Finally, he punched the bad guy strong enough to make him lose consciousness.

Superman handcuffed them with metals he found there and called the police. He turned back to Lois and took her in his arms. "I'm gonna take you home. Mr. Kent is very worried about you."

Reaching home, he placed her on the couch and stood in front of her, his arms crossed. "Explain yourself."

Lois avoided his eyes. "The perfect article came up. You know, the usual. How did you find me anyway?"

"Perry called me to tell you didn't show up at the work." He sighed. "We knew it was just a matter of time until you do that."

She angered and got up. "I'm sorry if I don't like to do what I'm told so. And you knew that very well before we even got together."

"Lois, this isn't about you. You didn't even think about the baby, did you?"

"Don't try telling me I don't care about this baby."

"Don't put words in my mouth. I'm saying you acted on your impulse before considering what's best for our child."

"What about me?" Tears started rollind down her cheeks. "Don't you see I'm going crazy stuck here and in that office. Do you think I like to write obituaries, or doing boring interviews, or even getting the byline for an article you did all by yourself? This isn't the kind of life I chose for me."

His expression changed from anger to concern. He then raised his hand to her face, wiping the tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry if I'm giving you a hard time. But you have to understand this is time for you to step back. We've been wanting this for so long, we can't risk letting an average joe ruins it."

"It wasn't an average joe, though. I managed to get my recorder and cellphone back. Stupid bad guys. That big guy uses a drug named 'Superman.'" Clark raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Well, it gives him super strength for a day."

"That's why I felt a certain strength in his fist."

"Exactly. The dealer wanted to sell it to a foreign army. It's important to alert the people and authorities about this drug."

Clark smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'm proud of you, despite everything. Not even pregnancy can stop you from being you."

Lois smiled and then looked guilty. "It was still reckless. I get it. Awesome Lois has to make room for awesome mommy Lois."

He nodded. "You can get back to stories once the baby is born." He placed his hands on both sides of her waist. "Although you'll have to be more careful. We both have to be more careful. He or she will be counting on us and we can't let it down."

Lois nodded and smiled again. She then cleared her throat. "You should help the police with the guys on the dock, I don't think they are exactly ready for that guy's strength. I'll deal with Perry's wrath once I tell him about my article."

"You're right. And good luck with Perry, you'll need it."

He left the apartment and she started working on her article.

-º-

Fourth month.

They were at Emil's office for her prenatal care. "Do you see this? Your baby is sucking its thumb," Emil said, pointing out to the screen.

"Aww," Lois expressed. Both parents drooled at the image in front of them.

"I wish I could use x-ray vision everyday to see it," Clark said.

"If you're use it at a safe distance and quick, you actually could see him once or twice," Emil told him.

"I prefer not to risk. I can wait to see my girl or boy soon."

"Good call." He took the CD with the ultrasound image and gave it to them. "That's it for today. I'll see you next month to finally know the sex of the baby."

"Actually, Emil, can I talk to you alone?" Clark asked. Emil nodded. Clark put a hand on Lois's shoulder. "Go get dress. I'll be right back."

Once outside the room, Emil spoke. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Lois has been… She kind of… She… She wants to have sex. A lot. Sometimes in different and unusual places. I want to know if it's normal. If it's okay I do it."

Emil chuckled. "It is, Clark. It actually helps to reduce her stress. As your doctor, and your friend, I'd say go for it."

Getting home Clark wrapped Lois's legs around his waist and started kissing her, taking her by surprise. "Today I'm all yours."

"I thought you were mine everyday."

"I mean all day long." He kissed her again and headed to the bedroom, where Clark satisfied every need she had.

Two weeks later, Lois was in the living room of her apartment watching the news. Superman helped to put out a wildfire in Australia two days ago and stayed there to help the dwellers and search for missing people and dead bodies.

The door opened and Clark came in, looking completely tired. Lois looked at him, but quickly turned to watch the news again.

"Hey," he greeted. He leaned in to kiss her on her lips, but she turned her face, making his lips touch her cheek instead. "I know I should have called you instead of just sending that text message. I was so focused in helping those families that my mind couldn't think in anything else. I'm sorry," he sighed.

She didn't say anything. "Lois. Please, don't be mad at me." His hand reached hers.

"I'm not exactly mad at you. At least, I think it's not fair getting mad at you. There's just something that bugs me in this situation."

He looked concerned. "What is it?"

"You know I never had the perfect family growing up like you did. After my mother died, my father had even less time for me and my sister. He missed almost all of my childhood and teenage years milestones. He even missed my first wedding." She finally looked at him. "I held it all against my father for a long time. It still hurts me when I look back at it. I don't want our child to suffer because of the same thing I did."

"You know I'll always be here for our kid the same way I do for you. However, sometimes the world takes all my time."

"I'm not saying you should stop what you do, what you are. A big part of me marrying you was to help you to fulfill your destiny. I just think that there will be situations where you're not so much needed and it'll be better spent with our child." She hung her head in her hands and sighed. "God, I'm being so selfish."

Clark put a hand on her back, stroking it. "Hey, you're not. I totally get where you coming from, okay? I can't just go out for three days without at least warning you two." He smiled when she looked at him. "I guess we both need to adjust our lives to the newcomer. Better yet if we do it together."

"Oh," Lois shouted, putting her hand on her belly next.

"What? Anything wrong?"

"It just kicked."

"Serious?" Clark's lips opened wider and then he put his hand on her belly. "Is it the first time?"

"No," she said in a low voice.

Clark's eyes opened in realization. "That's why you mentioned milestones. When did it happen?"

"Yesterday morning. I wanted to share it with you, but you didn't answer my calls." She looked away.

He cupped her chin with his hand, making her face him again. "I'm really sorry. I'll try not to miss out anything else." He put his hand back on her belly. "Now, c'mon, munchkin, kick for your daddy."

"Seriously? Those kicks hurt, you know. Just because it isn't your –"

He put his other hand over her mouth, preventing her from speaking. "Don't listen to mama. Kick for papa."

He waited. And waited. And waited. Then, the baby finally kicked. Clark grinned from ear to ear at the action. Lois looked at his happiness with fondness. How was that possible to love him more and more every day?

-º-

Fifth month.

Lois's baby bumb was getting bigger. Her pregnanc y glow was obvious to everyone but her. And then there's the baby talk since the Emil informed their child could hear them.

"Can't wait for the time when I teach you how to fly." Clark and her were laying on bed, his head near her bare belly and her fingers stroking through his hair.

Lois chuckled. "Don't listen to him, sweetie. He's a horrible teacher. And student."

"Your mother is just jealous because we fly while she falls."

She punched him in the arm. "If you're a girl, remember we stick together against men."

"If you're a girl, you'll be daddy's little girl."

"What if it's a boy?"

"Then it will be me, him, and your father against you. It's a win-win situation for me."

"Argh. I'm damned." She then got up. "Let's go get dress. Time to know if the next Kryptonian-slash-Earthling will have boys or ladies part. Or both, depending what your genes bring on our child," she smirked.

He shot her a look, promising to get back at her.

They got to Emil's office an hour later. With everything set for the moment, he was about to start. "Before we start it, have you decide if you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"We're reporters. We're not exactly fans of mystery," Clark replied.

"Plus, I want to go shopping ASAP," Lois completed.

"Right. Time to find out, then." After putting gel on her tummy, Emil started to spread it with the transducer. The waiting was killing Clark. It took several minutes until Emil finally identified the gender. "Looks like the next Superman will be in fact a super man. Congratulations, it's a boy."

Clark and Lois exchanged glances and both smiled proudly.

-º-

In the sixth month they decided to go shopping the baby clothes. To Lois's surprise, Clark was actually excited to do it.

"So, what do you think of this?" She asked, showing him a Superman baby dress.

"I thought we agreed no Superman clothes for our son."

"You say you didn't want it, I didn't say anything." She then whispered. "Besides, like father, like son."

Clark rolled his eyes.

"Don't complain. It would be worse if I chose the Batman or Green Arrow ones." She decided to change the subject seeing his annoyed expression. "What did you chose for him?"

"I liked those." He showed her a blue shirt, red jacket, and flannel shirt.

Lois laughed and shook her head. "You really want to dress your son the same way you used to dress?"

Clark looked hurt. "What? I think he'll look cute in this. You fell for me wearing these clothes."

"I fell for you, your sense of fashion aside." She sighed. "Keep the shirts, drop the jacket."

He nodded. "What about this overalls?"

She smiled. "Loved it. I think I won't let anyone hold him besides me. Martha only, maybe."

He pretended to look hurt. "Not even me?"

"Na-ah. My baby is mine."

"We'll see, Mrs. Kent."

"Did you mother give you any hint of what name she's going to give to our son?"

"None. She's going to wait his birth to name him."

"I trust her good taste. She chose your name and Shelby's after all."

Clark nodded and grab the clothes they chose. "I'll go pay for those clothes." He headed to the checkout of the store.

Lois raised an eyebrow at the flirtatious attendant. Clark, as always, was oblivious to it. The scene in front of her killed her mood.

They reached home one hour later. "That was good shopping day," Clark said.

"I bet it was. You brought baby clothes, an attendant…"

"What?"

"She gave you her number, dumbass." She showed him the story card with the attendant's number. "Apparently shopping baby clothes isn't enough anymore to keep sluts out."

"Bah," he dismissed it. "Since when do you care when women flirt with me? You know I don't care about them."

"Since I can't put a costume and seduce you anymore."

Clark embraced her from behind and start kissing the back of her neck. "Your costumes don't affect me that much."

"Oh, please, don't kid yourself. I felt your arousal that day at the strip club."

He ignored her remark. "You do." His lips moved to the side of her neck.

"I'm not in the mood, Smallville. I'm sorry. I'm feeling weak, hungry, and my back hurts. I hate those pregnancy mood swings."

Clark then super speeded out of the apartment and came back three seconds later with one hotdog and natural orange juice. She took it.

Clark grabbed her waist and made her sit between his legs on the couch. "I'll make you a more complete dinner later. For now, you just eat and relax while I give you a massage." After taking off her shirt, he spread some oil on her back and started to applying pressure on her shoulder and stroking it with his fingers and thumb. He then moved to her back, making strokes and using of massage techniques such as tapotement and muscle-lifting. Lois's face showed clearly relaxation.

She soon fell asleep, something she was in need more than anything else.

-º-

It was the seventh month of pregnancy. Lois still felt tired sometimes, having a hard time to sleep, and felt irritated with little things. Overall, though, her mood was way better than last month.

She and Clark were laying naked on bed, kissing each other. Clark moved his hand between her back and belly, stroking it lightly with his thumb.

He looked at her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

He sat on the bed and settled her on top of him, carefully. "I'm going to be careful. Don't be afraid to tell when the pain becomes unbearable, okay?"

"I trust you, Smallville." She then kissed him again.

They joined their bodies together. His thrust was slow and sweet, attentive to her enjoyment and well being before anything else. He gave kisses to her lips and body. The pleasure scream came after their moviments increased a little.

-º-

Eighth month.

Lois was at her office at the Daily Planet when Perry entered it suddenly. He was pissed off. "Lane, Olsen told me you were here. What did we agree about you not coming in here until after the baby is born?"

"It isn't fair. I'm bored at home, Perry."

"You need rest so our next top reporter comes into life healthy. Leave, now. You're in maternity leave."

Contraried, she took her purse and left the office. Perry sighed.

Reaching home, she slammed the door furiously.

Clark, who was eating in the kitchen, spoke. "Told you he would send you home."

"As if you didn't agree with him."

"I won't deny it, but I also don't want to face your wrath."

"I need to sit, my legs hurt." She sat on the couch.

Clark then sat next to her with a sandwitch in his hand. "Want some?" She took all of it.

After quickly finish the sandwitch, Lois sighed. "I want to do something."

Clark smiled at her. "That's why I arranged some childbirth classes to us."

Lois frowned. "Really?"

"It'll be good for us to be prepared and for you to relax."

Forty five minutes later they arrived at the clinic. They sat on a mat on the the floor, Lois between his legs, his hands on her belly.

"Good morning, mommies and daddies," the instructor greeted.

"Will we have to stand all this baby talk?" Lois asked in a low voice.

"Lois, focus."

They went through some lecture about the equipments and what will happen in the laboy day. Lois's favorite part was when the instructor teached Clark how to alleviate the pains she was feeling.

After three hours of class, they finished the class. Clark was driving them home. "So, did you like it?" He asked.

"It was nice. What I loved - what I'm really loving is the support you're giving to me."

"I'm just doing my job, honey. I want this baby as much as you. You're going through so many changes, the least I can do is to ease your mind and body," he put his hand on hers.

"Still, I've been through this crazy mood swings and you didn't snap at me once."

"I won't say there weren't moments where I almost did it, but every time I was close to the edge, I reminded myself how much you're suffering carrying our son, changing your perfect body, your lifestyle. For us."

A smiled formed on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he smiled back.

-º-

The ninth month is here. The final stop before the baby arrives.

Lois woke up with an uncomfortable pain. "Oh, my god! Oh, my god!"

Clark woke up, too. "Lois, what's wrong?"

"I'm… Oh, god. I'm having contractions."

Clark looked under the sheets. "You water didn't break and you're early. It must be Braxton Hicks contractions. Remember the childbirth class. Breath, breath." He put a supportive hand on her army.

She did what he told her. After a couple of more screams of pain, she calmed down.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's not today we're going to see mini Smallville."

"Let's go back to sleep." He then spooned her.

One week had passed since it. Clark's hands were covering Lois's eyes. "Why so much mystery, Smallville? It's just a room."

"A room I spent an entire day decorating. Making you wait to see it, which I know you're dying to, is my little fun."

Lois snorted. "I hate you."

"I know you do. We're here." He took his hands off her face.

She looked at the room in fascination. The walls were azure, its side side and middle were red. The floor was laminated, a small white carpet next to the crib, and toys distributed throughout the room. The crib was completely white and had an upholstered headboard. The bedding set was baby blue. On the top, there was a play ball mobile with fours balls each with a superhero symbol, Superman, Green Arrow, Batman, and Wonder Woman. Next to the crib, there was also a small white wardrobe.

"Clark, it's beautiful."

"Did you really like it? Do you have any suggestion?"

"It's perfect." She put her arms around his neck. "I think I'm gonna keep you."

"The honor is mine, madame." They kissed.

Another week had passed. Chloe and Lucy threw Lois a baby shower at the farm.

"Zatanna. I'm glad you could make it," Lois greeted.

"I wouldn't miss it. Here," Zatanna gave her gift to her.

Lois looked at it puzzled. "I hope it isn't anything magic."

"No, Chloe warned me something really bad could happen to me if I do it."

"That's my cuz. The girls are in the living room." Zatanna then joined Chloe, Lucy, Martha, Kara, Tess, Barbara, and Diana in the living room. "Well, I guess everyone's here."

"Hey, forgetting me," a voice spoke.

Lois turned around. "Lana! Long time no see." Lois hugged her.

"Look at you, you're so big. When Chloe told me about your baby shower I came running."

"Well, yeah, I'm almost there. Come in."

All the girls gathered in the living room. Martha brought the snacks and drinks.

Lucy spoke. "So, sis, have you decide who's going to be the godmother?" Both her and Chloe stared at Lois waiting for an answer.

"I'm overstressed with the pregnant, don't push it," Lois snapped. Everyone stared at her with their eyes wide open. Lois then cleared her throat. "Speaking of decisions, any name for my munchkin here yet, Martha?"

"I already told you, only after he's born. Down your reporter instinct, Lois."

"I hope this whole waiting is because the name is top-notch." She gave Martha a smile. "Anyway, time for presents!"

She took the one given by Diana. "It is a white blanket blessed by the Gods. It will help your little one to sleep and protect him from the cold and the diseases that comes with it."

Lois looked astonished. "Wow. That's a fantastic gift. Thank you, Di."

"That is… One hard present to compete with," Barbara spoke.

The rest of the presents consisted in clothes, bassinet, diapers, stroller, and products for the mom-to-be's relaxation.

Clark was at the loft of the barn reading some parenting book when Oliver climbed the stairs with Jonathan on his shoulder. "Hey, man," Oliver greeted.

He put his son down and the boy ran to his uncle side. "Hey, little one," Clark said, hugging Jon.

"Anxious?" Oliver asked.

"Very. It's kind of intimidating."

"I know the feeling. When Chloe was about to give birth, all I could think of was how I'd a superhero and a dad, how I should raise him, if I'd be always there for him."

"I'm confident I can do it."

Oliver nodded. "You have all the right to be. You'll do great. Once you hold your son in your arms, you'll know what I'm talking about."

Clark smiled. "Thanks."

"When can I play with my cousin?" Jon asked.

Clark put a hand over his head, playing with his hair. "It'll take some years yet, Jon. But I promise you two will be the best of the friends."

Jonathan nodded.

"How's life with pregnant Lois?" Oliver asked again.

"As crazy as the first time we met and a happy ending in sight, as usual for us."

"Sounds like you're in love."

"Everyday, my friend. Everyday."

Two weeks later, Clark was patrolling the city, one eye on it and the other on Lois. "Superman to Watchtower. Please tell me there isn't a situation where I'm needed."

"There's two robberies happening right now. Fortunately, I managed to send Supergirl to one of them. You take care of the other one happening at the bank of Metropolis downtown."

Superman flew there and asked to the police officer about the situation. "How many hostages?"

"Ten."

"I have to deal with it quickly."

"Careful with your actions, Superman. Those thieves aren't kidding, they already shot a guard in the leg."

Superman sighed. He used his x-ray vision to look inside the building. He saw that the bad guys's guns had kryptonite bullets, how lucky he was today. "Great," he shook his head.

He then heard a scream of pain. It was from Lois. He had to think fast and get there as soon as possible.

Superman removed the "S" from his uniform, leaving his chest bare. It was made of lead. He started to stretch it the most he could. He then entered the building and with the lead took the guns out of thieves hands, knocking them out next.

Superman delivered the unconscious thieves to the officer. "Sorry about the hurry. I have another place to attend." He then flew away, leaving the police officers and the audience amazed.

Clark got home. "I'm here. Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"I'm having contractions. The intervals are happening just like Emil said. I think it's time."

"Oh. Okay… I'll… I'll take you to S.T.A.R. Labs by car."

She looked at his state. "What happened to your suit?"

Clark looked at his damaged costume. "I had to sacrifice it to come here in time."

Lois screamed again, her hand on her belly. She took deep breaths.

Clark changed to his to his civilian clothes in two seconds and grabbed the hospital bag they prepared. "Let's go."

They reached the hospital about an hour later. Her contraction got sharper and longer. Emil told them she was only five centimeters dilated, they had to wait until she reached ten. Lois grew impatient and irritated as the hours went by, Clark trying to calm her down. In the meantime, they received visit from Martha, Perry, Chloe, Oliver, Lucy, and Lana. Sam Lane was taking a flight to get there. After six hours, Emil finally told her she was ready.

Everything was set for the delivery. "Lois, I need you to push. Clark, you stay by her side when she needs support, okay?"

They both nodded. Clark held her hand.

"Push." She pushed. "Push." She pushed. "Push." She pulsed again.

Lois screamed. "I can't."

"C'mon, Lois, of course you can. You're Lois Freaking Lane," Clark said.

"I hate you. It's all your fault."

Clark kissed her forehead. "That's right. Be angry at me, use it to push."

Emil smiled at the love in front of him.

Lois pushed again. And again.

"The head is appearing. It's coming," Clark told her after checking the magic of the birth happening.

She screamed louder and louder, using up every remaining voice she had. Then, Lois breathed in relief and a cry was heard.

Clark stayed motionless, not taking his eyes off the baby for a second.

The baby had regular height and weight. He was born with little hair is his head and his eyes were dark blue.

The nurse covered the baby with a blanket and was put in Lois's arms. "Hey, sweetie. I'm your mommy and the slobberer up here is your daddy."

"Hi." Clark's fingers touched his son's.

"I have to clean him up so the father can hold him," the nurse said. She then took the baby in her arms.

"Clark, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

He nodded. While cutting the umbilical cord, Lois smiled at him proud. After being cleaned up, the baby was put on Clark's arms.

"My son. I can see you're beautiful, even with your flat head," he chuckled. "You're the biggest accomplishment of my life."

He put the baby back on his mother's arms and stroked her hair.

"We're taking the baby to the nursery room and the mother in her room to rest," the nurse spoke.

Clark nodded. He kissed his son's forehead and Lois's lips. "Love you." He watched them leaving the room.

He headed to the waiting room where their family and friends were waiting for news. Everyone looked at him, including Sam who had just arrived from his flight. "Guess who's the new father in town," His lips opened in a wide smile. Everybody in the room approached to hug and congratulate Clark.

-º-

"Ready for your first breast-feeding?" The nurse asked.

"I… Yes," she took the baby in her army, enchanted. "Will you help me?"

"Of course," the nurse replied. "Hold him toward your breast and put his mouth close to your nipple. Let him open his mouth wide and – There, see?" The baby was now sucking her nipple.

Lois grinned. "Look. Look, honey."

Clark was watching the scene in front of him with a smile on his face. "You were born to do this."

The baby let go of her nipple. "What happened? Why did he stop so soon?"

"You have to put his mouth back on your nipple. It will take some time until he can stay on it as long as he want."

"How do I know he had enough?"

"He'll give you signals. You'll know when you see them."

Someone knocked at the door. "Can I come in?" Martha asked.

"Mom. Of course." Clark opened the door for her.

"I'll come back later to return him to the nursery room," the nurse said and then left the room.

Martha looked at Lois breastfeeding. "You look beautiful doing that sweetie. This boy will be as handsome as his father."

Lois smiled at her. "When do we get to call him by his name?"

"Soon. By the way, I brought your bracelet with yours and Clark's initials. Here." She took it out of her purse and gave to Lois.

Lois frowned at it. "Why the bracelet has two CK letters?"

"It's the initials of your son. The same as his father."

"What? What's his name?"

"I had this friend. He was a kind and generous person. A true Superman. He passed away years ago and I wanted to pay tribute to him. Your son's name is Christopher. I hope you like it."

Lois looked at her baby. "Christopher. Christopher Kent. Chris Kent. I liked it."

"I liked it, too, mom."

"My two CK," Lois smiled and then she opened her eyes in realization. "CK. I have a middle name for him."

"What is it, honey?" Clark asked.

"The person who most supported us getting together. The person who would jump in joy seeing how far we've come. Jimmy. I want to pay homage to him."

"You want to name our son Chris Jimmy Kent?" He frowned.

"No, with his real name. Christopher Henry Kent. A super name. What do you think?"

Clark smiled. "I think the women in the Kent family has a very good taste for names. It's perfect."

"Oh." The baby let go of Lois's breast. "Looks like Chris is full." She looked at her mother-in-low. "Martha, do you want to hold him?"

She nodded and then took him in her arms, rocking him. Chris seemed to like his grandmother hold.

Clark and Lois looked at them, admiring how good with babies Martha was.

-º-

A day later Lois was discharged from the hospital.

"Smallville!" Lois cried.

A second later, Clark was at her side. "Anything wrong, Lois?"

"Look, Chris's first poop at home."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to change his diaper?"

"Are you kidding me? This is his first time with us, the mom should do it first." Lois started to change his diaper, giving the dirty one to Clark to throw in the garbage, which he did in less than a second. "I thought it would be smellier."

"Emil said it will take a few days until it starts smelling."

"Well by then you can be one who changes his diaper," she smirked.

After the diaper was changed, with a little difficulty, Lois started to make faces. Clark followed her. They smiled, opened their mouths, stuck out their tongues, moved their eyebrows. Chris looked with his eyes wide open like they were crazy.

"You know what? I want to give this handsome man here a bath. What do you think?" Lois spoke.

"I'm gonna warm the water."

The bath time was fun for the parents. Lois washed the baby while Clark dried him. In the meantime, they played with each other's face with the water and the sponge.

Later that night, they were sleeping on bed when a loud cry was heard. Sighing, Lois was about to get up, but Clark stopped her. "I'll do it," Clark said.

He got up and headed to the baby room. He took him in his arms and started rocking the crying boy. "You have to let your mommy sleep, boy. She's very tired."

Chris kept crying even with his father's efforts. He headed back to his room with the baby in his arms. "Sorry, honey. The baby prefer your breasts to my company.

Lois sat on the bed and smile at him. "It's okay." She took her son in her arms and started breastfeeding him, stopping his cry.

-º-

A month had passed since the baby was born. Clark was out patrolling and Lois was rocking the baby to sleep. "You know, sweetie, how about you and I have a little secret? Your father doesn't need to know."

"I'll introduce you to the finest music." Lois started to make a sound with her mouth closed and then started to sing. "Is this love that I'm feeling? Is this the love that I've been searching for? Is this love or am I dreaming? This must be love, 'cause it's really got a hold on me."

Chris kept staring at her. The phone then rang. "Hello?"

"I know you're singing Whitesnake to him. And, for your information, I don't mind," Clark said, hanging up the phone next.

Lois chuckled and shook her head.

A couple of days later, the couple decided to throw a welcome party for the baby at the farm. Family, co-workers from the Daily Planet and some disguised heroes were there. Sam was holding his grandson with joy.

"Okay, stop running from it, cuz. Decide once and for all who's going to be Chris's godmother," Chloe said.

Lois looked between Chloe and Lucy. "I… err… You both. Are you happy?"

"What?" They said in union.

"I can't decide, okay? So until, or if, I have another child, you two will have to share Chris's godmothering."

"What, he'll have two godmothers and one godfather?" Lois complained.

"I can be his godfather." Bruce approached them.

"There," Lois said.

Oliver then spoke. "Hey, I though I'd be the cool millionaire godfather!"

"Don't cry, Queen."

"Hey. Mr. Wayne, right?" Lucy greeted him, flirty.

He extended his hand to her. "Call me Bruce." They shook their hands.

"I'm Lucy. Lois's sister."

Lois saw their exchange of looks. "Ugh. No. Just, no. That's just disgusting."

In his old room, Clark was putting the baby to sleep. Kara approached him. "Can I hold him?" She asked.

Clark nodded and put the baby in her arms, careful to not wake him.

"Krypton lives, huh?" Kara said. "Uncle Jor-El and aunt Lara would be so happy to see him."

"I think seeing their efforts paying off like that is enough to make them happy."

"I'm jealous of you right now. You have wife, a son, a family, a home. You don't stop smiling not even for a second."

"You'll have it someday, Kara. You have a long life ahead of you."

"I know, I just wish this happens sooner than later." She looked at Clark. "Do you plan to have more?"

"I'd like to have a girl someday, yes. But right now we're focused on raising Chris."

"You can count on me to help you and Lois, Clark."

Chris smiled at her aunt, receiving a smile back.

-º-

The baby was now three-months-old. Clark was sitting on the floor playing with the baby. "C'mon, Chris. Laugh for daddy." He was blowing his son belly and looking at him with funny faces.

"Give up, Clark. He's as stubborn as his mother," Lois said.

"Emil said he is in time to laugh. I want to be the reason of my son's first laugh."

Lois sighed. "Have you tried to make funny noises, hide your face, or even play with his fingers?"

"Everything, Lois."

"I can't help you with it, I'm sorry. My fast-talking usually scares children." She continued. "What Jonathan used to do to make you laugh?"

"A lot of things. We ran around the house, we drived the truck, he dared me to lift him -" Realization dawned on him. "I think I got it. Hold Chris for me." She did what he asked.

Clark got down on all fours. "Place him over my back and hold him so he doesn't fall."

They started playing horsey. At one point, Lois decided to climb onto him, behind the baby. Chris was flapping his arms, clearly having fun. Then, a innocent laugh was heard, which didn't stop the play.

They stopped if after a couple of minute and all of them laid on the floor breathing heavily, the baby placed between his parents. "I did it!" Clark said, raising his fist in the air.

"My hero!" Lois joked and then kissed him on the lips.

They kept playing the rest of the day, happy to hear Chris's and their laughs countless time. Like a true family.

 **The End**


End file.
